


Until the heavens split us apart

by Unicornhead



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Human!reki, Inspired by Studio Ghibli, M/M, Magical Creatures, Original Worlds, Slow Burn, Spirit AU, heavenily inspired by makoto shinkai movies, lots of magical forests, myths, soulmate, spirit!langa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornhead/pseuds/Unicornhead
Summary: “do you…” Reki started off, still feeling unusual with the situation. “Do you have a name?”The creature reached out his hand for a greeting “You can call me Langa. Now, why don’t you tell me how you ended up here?”
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Until the heavens split us apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I have been obsessed with sk8 lately and now that I have some free time I decided to write an idea that was stuck in my mind for the past days. I already have the whole fic planned out and I can't wait to share it with you guys!

Watching the sunrise this early in the morning, Reki sure wasn’t used to being a morning person anymore. To be honest, he still isn’t, but his mom forced him to wake up as early as it is. He takes five minutes to quickly stretch before being called downstairs multiple times.

As he walks down he can already hear his sister Nanaka, being overly excited about some dumb vacation. Not only is the place they’re going to in the middle of nowhere, there is also no way the ground is solid enough to skate on. Still, he packs his trusty old skateboard in the car, maybe there is a place nearby where skating is possible. 

“Reki” His mom called from the car already parked in front of the house “Can you bring the rest your luggage? I promised grandma we will be there at three. If we don’t hurry now were not going to make it.”

Walking to the front of the garden he sees two of his sisters are fighting over who gets too sit in the front, while the third is helping trying to fit all of the luggage in the back of the car. A surprisingly amount of unnecessary stuff was packed. They were going to the mountains anyways so why did pack so much beach equipment. Eventually they manage to cram everything in the back, and it was decided that Reki gets to sit in the front seat. Not that he really needs it as he is probably going to sleep the whole ride, but the extra space is appreciated. 

The ride is incredibly long. Reki already took a nap twice, yet they still haven’t arrived at the destination. All he could think about is his friends having fun at the skate park, how he wishes he was also there. He checks his cellphone to see if he got any messages of them, but it appears there aren’t any. Luckily his sisters are sleeping now, so at least they’re silent and not as annoying.

“were almost there” His mother reassured “It’s going to be fine, You came here many times as a child and you loved it. Besides, it’s going to be your last year in high school, so I want to make sure this vacation will be as relaxing as possible.” She must have noticed him being down.

Finally after what felt like forever, a distant house appeared in the middle of the woods. It was a bit overgrown with mushrooms and leaves, probably because it was so old, but still looks like someone takes very good care of it. In front of the house, there was an old lady laughing and waving at them with a wrinkly smile, excitingly awaiting they’re arrival. “Masae,” She called out to Reki’s mom when they were close enough. “It’s been so long since you were here.”

The car was parked and everyone got out, two of the sisters immediately running towards their grandmother and giving her a hug. Reki was inspecting the ground for a bit. But as expected, this is the worst ground to skate on. It was incredibly soft and had an extreme amount of pebbles laying around. 

“Why don’t you kids come inside” his grandma suggested. “I have prepared all of the rooms you will be sleeping in.” Whilst looking very proud of herself

Two of his sisters shared one room, his grandmother, mother and youngest sister also got one room. Fortunately, He had the whole attic for himself. It did look like no one has been up there in forever, but it seems his grandmother tried her best at cleaning it, which Reki thought was really cute of her. Imagining her cleaning hard for their arrival puts a warm laugh on his face. A few rays on sunlight shimmered through the window and caught his attention. It’s going to be dark soon so if he wanted to explore the area for a good skating place he had to do it now. 

After exchanging some of the usual conversations with his grandmother like _you have grown so much!_ or _Do you have a girlfriend already?_ , they finally allowed him to leave the house. He does feel slightly guilty for not talking to his grandmother more after they haven’t seen each other in such a long time. Oh well, he can always spend more time with her tomorrow. 

Eventually after many tries on all the different roads he could find he found a decent place to skate. Sure, the road was a bit small and it was surrounded by trees, which is pretty dangerous, at least it was quite solid and it even was downhill. He dropped his board down, jumped on an started gaining speed. The sound of the rolling wheels felt like music in his ears, he expected not to be able to skate the whole time they were there, so he better makes the most of it while it lasts. Almost no branches appeared on the road so he could skate without any worries. Reki looked up and started to gaze at the sky. A few birds were seen in flight and the sky was already getting slightly orange, it must be around five then. 

“Hey watch it!” Reki heard all of the sudden, waking him from his dreamy state. An man that looked like he was in his forties was right in front of him. As quickly as he tried to stop, he bumped into the man with full speed. Both of them fell on the ground, while a woman of the side of the road, probably his wife, starts screaming and panicking. 

“I’m so sorry!” Reki stuttered “I wasn’t focusing on the road, I was unaware that people come here” Helping the man up. He swiftly checks the man for injuries, but he couldn’t find any.

“don’t worry about it kid, I’m okay” the man grunted whilst also comforting his wife at the same time, who probably scared herself to death. “but watch out next time, it’s true that not many people come here, but there is a shrine nearby that is sometimes visited. That said, I have no idea which God is supposed to be the owner of the damn thing, but the scenery there is really beautiful.” He mubled in a deep voice as he walked further down the road. “Also,” he added. “it’s getting late make sure you go home in time.” 

Reki bowed his head “I will thank you”. He watched the couple walking away until they were out of sight to make sure everything was fine. _Maybe he should go home_ he thought to himself. Oh yeah, the skateboard is still somewhere in the woods.

After a few seconds of searching he notices a sharp pain running through his leg. He rolled up his blue jeans to see what the cause was. A huge cut was found at the top of his ankle. _“Great”_ Reki sighed and took a band aid with a star pattern out of his pocket. These sort of incidents happen often, so he made sure he came prepared. He applied it without cleansing the wound and continued searching for the wooden board. 

“There it is!” he says to himself after seeing the yellow image of his board appear near a few trees, stuck in one of the bushes next to it. It was completely fine despite being falling all this way down. When he reached for the wooden object something bright green caught his eye. It was a _tiny wooden tile_ , yet the letters written on it shined bright green as an emerald. It was impossible to just ignore. He probably should leave it there, but his curiosity takes over and he decides to pick it up. “How unusual” Was all that came out of his mouth when inspecting the weird tile. 

Then he remembered, maybe it belongs as part of the shrine the man was talking about. Where was it again? He will probably find it if he just skates down the road.

The tall street lanterns are already glowing by the time he reaches the shrine. Reki made a small jump hopping of his board. He grabbed it and started walking to a small side path on the right side of the road leading towards a small red shrine surrounded by the trees. The man was right, it was a really pretty place. Large layers of green moss covered the shrine and the tiles around it, while a few fireflies surrounded the lanterns placed on each side of the shrine. Reki stood there speechless, simply glazing over the place as his hands brushed over some of the moss. 

Suddenly he heard a sound of someone stepping on a branch behind him. It seemed to be heading his way. Should I turn around? He thought to himself. It was in fact already evening and he was alone in the woods. Thoughts like this only made him more uncomfortable in the situation. _Now or nothing_ he thought, if it really was someone with bad intentions he could still make a run for it. He swallows his fear and turned around only to find a…… _fox_. A deep breath exits his lungs as he stares down at the small creature. But was it a fox? It seemed a bit lizard like but yet appears to be similar a mammal. The eyes were bright blue, as if someone put the sky into them, they shine almost as much as the tile Reki picked up earlier. His fur also appeared to have an bizarre pattern of blue stripes in them. 

“You can see me?” The fox creature ask in a calm way. 

“wha-” Reki said perplexed. After that he was just silent, trying to process what was going on, the fox just looked at him waiting for a response.

“Well then” The fox calmy replied after a solid five minutes of silence. “It’s has been forever since a human saw me, give me a few seconds I haven’t done this in a while.”

The creature slowly became bigger. At this point, it was pretty clear that that isn’t a normal fox. _Wait, is it shapeshifting? This thing can do that?_ Reki tried to stay calm, but this whole situation felt insane. He personally does not even believe is creatures and Gods and yet it appears that one is right in front of him right now.

Slowly, the mythical being started looking more human like. It gains arms and legs and a body similar to Reki himself. Blue shoulder length hair waves while was the being was examining his newly created body parts. The individual turns towards the boy and looks straight into his eyes. Their blue eyes are still as bright and glowing as they were in his old foxlike form. He gives a soft smile and started to speak “So, can you speak or are you a mute?” 

Reki mutters for a little bit, not being able to figure out what to say. There was so much he wants to ask. 

“you’re naked” on an emotionless tone was eventually all that came out. 

The blue creature looks surprised at the response, but then burst out laughing. “That’s it, I like you already” He went over to the boy and gave him a quick tap on the shoulder. “besides, I choose a form that looks like you to make you more comfortable while talking, so nothing to be embarrassed about. You look the same under your clothes.” 

Now that Reki takes a closer look, they did have a form of a teenage boy, maybe he was a bit taller. Yet, the skin looks as soft and white as silk and his eyes have a warm feeling in them. They were beautiful to say the least. Does thinking they are pretty make him gay? Since they are in a boys body, or even worse does it make him a furry since he is attracted to a fox?

“do you…” Reki started off, still feeling unusual with the situation. “Do you have a name?”

The creature reached out his hand for a greeting “You can call me Langa. Now, why don’t you tell me how you ended up here?”

**Author's Note:**

> So how was that for the prologue? I must admit I wanted it shorter but had just so much fun writing it. Even if it doesn't do well I can assure you that I won't drop this one! I hope I can update as quick as I can.


End file.
